l'amour interdit
by Akito Baskerville
Summary: Warning: Yaoi Romance! Dans la congrégation, l'apprenti Bookman, prit en cible par l'ennemis, les Noé. Seulement, il ne dit rien aux autres et tente de se défendre seul. Mais sans son arme ayant été dérober, il ne sait plus comment faire pour se défendre contre ce sadique qui lui propose un marché des plus suspects. désoler du résumé bizarre. Rated T juste au cas où.
1. Le calme avant la tempête

**Voilà! De retour encore une fois pour encore un yaoi! Encore Man, et en plus c'est pas du Yullen (quoique...)**  
**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et sont la propriétés de Katsura Hoshino!**  
**c'est bizarre me direz vous, mais j'ai l'inspiration de cette fiction grâce à un RP que je fais depuis déjà loooogtemps avec une amie, et depuis qu'on y a ajouter ce fameux mangas, on s'y amuse pas mal je dirais. **  
**BREF! Bonne lecture à tous (et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes)**

* * *

**1. Le calme avant la tempête.**

Un jour ordinaire pour les Exorcistes de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Se réveiller, manger, se laver, convoquer au bureau du grand intendant, se préparer, partir, revenir, manger, se laver, dormir, se réveiller, et ainsi de suite, comme très souvent. Seulement là, tout changea, du jour au lendemain, alors que Lavi, l'apprenti Bookman était revenu de mission, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête... Conquérir le coeur de l'être aimé.

Il voyait souvent de belles jeunes femmes, fraîches et appétissantes, et avec un "Strike!" sortit de sa bouche grande ouverte et les yeux tellement épris de cette magnifique créature une forme de coeur frémissant sortait de son orbite. Car tout le monde le voyaient, se posaient des questions, et jamais n'osaient demander, ce que pouvait bien cacher le bandeau que Lavi prenait grand soins à ne jamais l'abîmer pendant les combats contre ces machines du Comte Millénaire, il refusait de montrer ce qu'il y cachait.

Au départ tout le monde pensaient qu'il avait eu un accident et qu'il était devenu incapable de voir avec son oeil cacher, mais... Depuis le jour où Kanda s'étant trop énervé contre l'apprenti, il lui avait trancher de part la lame de son éternel katana Mûgen, le bandeau si précieux à Lavi. Personne ne pût rien apercevoir sauf le fait qu'il avait bel et bien ce deuxième oeil bien ouvert, ils n'ont pas pu voir plus, pas même l'iris de son deuxième oeil, il l'avait cacher avec sa main bien avant que se soit possible de le voir, et partit en courant et hurlant des excuses au brun en colère. Puis revint un nouveau bandeau à l'oeil. La curiosité se faisait immense après cet incident.

Lavi pensait que tout le monde se ficherait bien de ce genre de détails, la vérité était tout simplement le contraire. Encore une fois, Lavi salua poliment Allen quand il le vit, alla s'amuser un peu avec Timothy histoire que l'enfant ne s'ennui pas de trop, et il irait voir comment allait Krory, ensuite irait saluer Lenalee, avant de passer voir si Miranda ne s'était pas une nouvelle fois perdue ou encore aurait casser quelque chose, un vase ou une de ses jambes. Ne savait-on jamais.. Et pour finir en beauté, aller voir Kanda en criant bien haut et fort un jolie "Yû" avec un grand sourire innocent. Alors que le kendoka lui, mangeait paisiblement ses éternels Soba, il ne changera jamais ses habitudes, il dégaina son katana et pointa la lame devant le nez du rouquin souriant à pleines dents.

Ils ont toujours été habituer à se chamailler, mais Kanda ne voyait pas cela comme un jeu comparer à son camarade. Lui s'énervait vraiment.

Alors que ce petit goinfre d'Allen ne pointe le bout de son nez dans le Réfectoire, il tenta tant bien que mal à faire ranger le katana menaçant dans son fourreau par le propriétaire de l'arme tranchante. Une fois de plus, Lavi s'en sortit indemne, même si intérieurement tout le monde attendaient que l'irritable Kanda lui tranche une seconde fois ce bandeau au mystérieux rouquin. Leurs espoirs furent vain à cause de l'intervention de cette pousse de soja.

Lavi invita Allen à manger auprès de lui laissant Kanda à présent tranquillement manger son plat. Le plus petit évidemment connu pour manger pour 6 était plutôt ravis de sa compagnie, et proposa ensuite d'y inviter Kanda à manger avec eux, seulement le roux voulait ne manger qu'avec lui, et seulement lui, intérieurement il refusait, mais cela paraîtrait trop suspect, pour ce faire, il accepta avec le grand sourire.

Le brun se leva de table et refusa nettement l'invitation et partit son repas fini. Lavi remercia Kanda intérieurement pouvant enfin rester seul et tranquille avec Allen, seulement le comble de tout... Le pire cauchemar arrivait, Lenalee, suivit de Krory, Miranda, Timothy et Chao ji s'invitèrent à la table où étaient installer Lavi et Allen, ce dernier les accueillant comme il le fallait, le plus âgé des deux lui était plutôt désespérer, ses espoirs tombèrent à l'eau. C'est décourager qu'il fini son repas et partit sans que personne ne le remarque s'en aller, pas même... Allen...

Et sa journée dure était loin d'être belle pour lui, en marchant dans les couloirs, il surpris une conversation, il reconnu facilement les voix, c'étaient Allen et Kanda. Ils parlaient avec un ton tout à fait ordinaire, en remarquant, il se trouvait juste devant la porte de la chambre du brun. Il s'approcha pour entendre la conversation des deux.

* * *

Allen parla d'un ton très calme, mais un peu paniqué quand même. Kanda lui, l'écoutait sans broncher.

-Tu imagines? Si tu changes ton caractère dès que je suis là, que vont-ils tous pensés? Kanda, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas se faire remarquer, même avec moi, il faut que tu te montre encore ferme et impassible... Sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si tu fais l'homme tout tendre quand je suis là... Honnêtement je préfère que tu le sois que quand on est tout les deux...  
-Tu imagines ce que tu me demande?... Tu changes souvent d'avis, un coup tu veux que je sois plus sympas avec toi, un coup tu me demande de t'ignorer, et la tu me demande carrément de tout recommencer parce que j'ai ranger mûgen parce que tu me l'as demander... Faudrait savoir, je suis pas non plus à ta disposition... Sa va pas tarder à me gonfler cette histoire...  
-Mais non je te demande d'être discret pour qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer dans notre relation. Reprit Allen.

_"Relation"? Leur relation?... Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là?..._

Kanda s'approcha de son interlocuteur et l'embrassa à pleine lèvres. Le doute n'était plus permis pour Lavi qui les espionnait. Se sentant vu, il mit rapidement fin au baiser et regarda son Moyashi.

-Fait toi-même un peu plus discret avant de me faire la morale veux-tu? A moins que le plan change et que je devienne totalement sadique à ton égard quand on seras totalement seuls toi et moi. Menaça le Japonais les yeux pétillant un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
-Mais de quoi tu parles? Ne comprenais pas l'Anglais.  
-Lavi.  
-Lavi?  
-oui, Lavi.

Kanda fit un signe de la tête en direction de la porte de sa chambre. Il avait remarquer qu'il était épier le rendant encore de mauvaise humeur, et là, Lavi en savait trop pour lui. Alors qu'Allen ouvra à Lavi, ce dernier choquer de la nouvelle ne bougea même pas le petit doigt.

-Euh... Lavi?... Paniqua un peu le blanc.

-Lavi? Reprit-il d'un air plus inquiet.  
-Je...

Ce fût le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche, le Kendoka les rejoignit et menaça comme à son habitude le rouquin.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler à qui que se soit, sinon je te réduit moi-même à néant.  
-Oui... Promit-il, la tête baisser.

Avant même qu'Allen ne tente de lui parler, Lavi partit en courant.

* * *

Il couru rapidement, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le lâche, il ne voulait pas les voir ensemble, il n'était pas contre l'homosexualité, sinon à quoi bon l'aimer? Pendant sa mission avec Allen, il s'était beaucoup rapprocher de lui, il avait eu ce genre de sentiments plusieurs fois dans ses nombreuses missions, mais... Allen, lui, c'était différent, ce n'était pas entièrement sa beauté immaculé qui le faisait rêver toutes les nuits, il est tomber amoureux du goinfre qu'Allen était, du courageux qu'Allen était, du sensible qu'Allen était, de sa douceur qu'Allen était, il aime tout simplement tout ce qu'Allen était. Lavi savait bien que son amour pour Allen n'était pas réciproque, il le savait pertinemment bien...

Il lui avait fait cette déclaration sortant droit de son coeur.

Il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il ressentait au fond, du plus profond de son être.

Il lui avait dit combien il le désirait et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour le conquérir.

Il l'avait même presque forcer la main, il a tenter de l'embrasser ce soir là.

C'était repousser qu'ils rentrèrent et Allen lui avait promis de repenser aux sentiments qui lui étaient destiner, mais il fût vite revenu sur terre, Allen avait parler de relation, l'éclat de Kanda n'était qu'extrêmement pervers, et surtout, Allen ne l'avait pas repousser lui...

Lavi se surpris même à penser du mal sur Kanda, il était jaloux, il était en colère, il était terriblement déçu et désemparer... C'est en se jetant sur son lit que... Lavi pleura, versa des larmes, il criait, il hurlait dans son oreiller, il jurait, il se brisait.

Après tous ces hurlements, Lavi totalement désemparer se crut devenir fou, il se voulait lui-même du mal, il avait insulté Kanda qui lui, n'y était pour rien, au final, il n'en voulait même pas à Allen, les sentiments, sa ne se contrôle pas, et il lui avait mentit pour protéger tout simplement le secret de leur relation tout les deux. Sauf que... Lavi n'en pouvait plus, il prit, l'oeil découvert dans le vide, sans plus aucune émotions, un couteau des plus acérer il avait toujours eu peur de s'en servir pour se défendre au cas où il n'aurait pas son marteau, mais là... Ce n'était pas pour un ennemis...

* * *

De son côté, Allen raconta à Kanda bien malgré lui, ce que Lavi lui avait confier, il lui dit tout dans le moindre détails, même qu'il avait faillis se faire embrasser de force par celui qui l'aimait. Kanda n'en n'était pas du tout d'accord, et Allen loin d'en être fier, mais il fini par lui demander de ne pas aller voir Lavi, il était énerver des gestes et des sentiments de Lavi, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, alors Allen voulu prendre lui même les devants mais en demanda tout de même l'autorisation au Japonais, ils se faisaient confiance entre eux, mais ce fût avec beaucoup de mal qu'Allen obtint une réponse favorable pour qu'il aille rejoindre Lavi et lui parler calmement.

Après un baiser de remerciement qu'il fît quand même à son cher Kanda, Allen partit et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Lavi, après une déception amoureuse, rien n'était mieux que son propre lit, et le roux ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Arrivé à destination, Allen eu un terrible pincement au coeur, il l'entendait se défouler dans son oreiller, hurler contre lui, insulter son aimé et lui-même, pleurer sur sa déception. Allen lui avait fait terriblement mal, il n'osa pas essayer de le voir dans cet état et s'assit devant la porte, attendant de ne plus entendre ces cris de douleur, il les écouta pourtant avec beaucoup d'attention, même si les mots paraissaient dur à entendre, il voulait les entendre, même s'il ne pensait pas ses paroles, il hurle tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur par sa faute, alors Allen voulait au moins savoir qu'il s'exprimait contre lui, il voulait l'entendre, et le regretter, il avait commis une faute, il devait payer. Mais en connaissant Lavi, il ne se vengerais pas, alors il voulait au moins porter le fardeau d'être insulter de la sorte par son ami, parce qu'il l'a rejeter d'une manière si horrible...

Les cris de Lavi cessèrent enfin, Allen se releva doucement, il l'entendait à présent murmurer, mais il n'entendait pas ce que son compagnon de guerre disait, il ouvrit doucement la porte pour pouvoir mieux entendre, il voulait tout de même être punis de sa faute.

Mais ce fût un Lavi froid qu'il vit en ouvrant, et ce n'était pas des insultes qui sortirent de sa bouche... Allen ouvra de grands yeux d'effrois en entendant ses paroles.

-Allen, aime Kanda, et c'est réciproque, tant mieux pour eux. Qu'ils restent ensemble, je n'avouerais rien, parce que je ne serais plus rien d'autre qu'un déchet à jeter dans un fossé... Hors de question de le voir me filer entre les doigts, j'aurais pas été là, jamais j'aurais essayer de me mettre entre eux, je veux juste qu'Allen soit heureux, alors si c'est avec Yû, qu'il en soit ainsi, je le laisse tranquille...

C'était des paroles de regrets, Lavi regrettait de l'aimer, puis, Allen remarqua la lame que tenait fermement Lavi, il se précipita alors sur lui pour l'empêcher sa terrible bêtise, après s'être débattu comme avec personne d'autre que Kanda, s'être fais insulter de mots que seul Lavi connaissait, il reprit l'arme et hurla un bon coup sur Lavi, par frayeur qu'il à ressentit pour lui.

-T'es complètement fou! Si tu as tant besoin de te défouler, tu le fais sur moi! C'est moi le coupable de tout sa! Alors tu t'en prend à moi! Mais je te préviens Lavi! Il est absolument, AB-SO-LU-MENT interdit que je te vois avec la moindre trace de ce genre d'arme ou n'importe laquelle! Même de la tienne! Je ne veux rien voir de néfaste sur toi! C'est compris?! Si tu veux frapper, frappe moi! Si tu veux crier, engueule moi! Si tu veux insulter, insulte moi!  
-... Pourquoi Kanda?... Depuis quand?... Comment?...

Lavi reprit ses esprits, il manquait encore de se mettre à pleurer, il le suppliait du regard pour qu'il réponde à ses questions.

Après avoir remarquer, il se calma rapidement, soulager que Lavi était redevenu lui-même, inspire une grande bouffé d'aire et s'assit sur le lit de Lavi prêt à lui parler. Lavi le rejoignit et le regarda pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

-C'était la veille de notre mission tout les deux, alors que toi et moi sommes sortit du bureau de Komui, et j'ai trébucher maladroitement, Kanda sur le coup m'a rattraper m'insultant comme à son habitude de bon à rien de moyashi, et on a commencer à se chercher un peu comme toujours, sauf que... Cette dispute s'est finis en confession... Sans paroles, je l'avait insulter encore de Bakanda, seulement ni une ni deux, il m'a prit contre lui et m'a embrasser, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte j'y répondais... Kanda m'a... Toujours plu... Et... Comme c'était l'opportunité, j'ai laisser l'occasion de se faire, et cette nuit là, on l'avait passé ensemble lui et moi...

Allen se mît à rougir, il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Lavi comprenne ce qui à été fait entre eux, c'était tout de même rapide, mais Kanda avait déjà de l'expérience, et Allen a toujours aimé Kanda, alors... C'est normal qu'il a sauter sur la première occasion.

Lavi fixait encore celui qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait pas mettre ses sentiments de côtés, pas d'un coup, il était éperdument épris pour cet être si fragile, si délicat, si... Amoureux d'un autre... Mais sans pouvoir se contrôler, Lavi se rua sur Allen, ce dernier très surpris, allonger de force par Lavi, il commençait à très mal voir les intentions de Lavi.

-Lavi... Qu'est-ce que...

Il ne le laissa pas finir, et s'empara de ses lèvres, ses sentiments ont surmontés sa raison, il désirait Allen, il ne le voulait que pour lui.. Il voulait le prendre à Kanda... Coûte que coûte. Ainsi continua le baiser de Lavi.

* * *

**VOILA! Finish le premier chapitre! je n'ai juste mis que 5h XD bref, les idées ne viennent que comme sa, le RP s'étant passer UN PEU différemment.**

**Enfin voilà étant donné que j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration, cette fic risque d'avancer très vite! **

**Prochain chapitre, dans la soirée si je peux, sinon demain. **

**Au prochain chapitre alors! **

**Vos avis comptent! Je change mon style d'écriture, je suis pas du tout habituer, si vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas!**


	2. La tempête s'exprime

**Voilà! De retour pour le second chapitre**  
**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et sont la propriétés de Katsura Hoshino!**  
**Bonne lecture à tous (et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes)**

* * *

-Lavi... Qu'est-ce que...

Il ne le laissa pas finir, et s'empara de ses lèvres, ses sentiments ont surmontés sa raison, il désirait Allen, il ne le voulait que pour lui.. Il voulait le prendre à Kanda... Coûte que coûte. Ainsi continua le baiser de Lavi.

**2. La tempête s'exprime.**

Allen se sentit très mal à l'aise mais ne réussi pas à dégager Lavi de ses lèvres, il se laissait finalement faire, mais ne donna aucun signe qu'il était d'accord avec ce baiser, il avait peur... Peur que Kanda le découvre comme sa... Surtout se laissant faire alors que son amant lui faisait tout de même confiance. Allen n'eût pas le courage de le repousser une seconde fois après tout le mal qu'il avait déjà fait ressentir a Lavi.

Lavi continuait son baiser, il était d'un côté heureux qu'Allen ne le repousse pas, mais de l'autre... Il le prenait tout aussi mal... Il savait que ce qu'il faisait à Allen n'était pas raisonnable, mais... Il ne voulait plus être raisonnable. Il aimait plus que tout Allen. Même s'il doit subir la colère de Kanda. Il ne le voulait que pour lui, et était prêt à défier le kendoka pour s'en emparer. C'est très égoïste de sa part, mais Allen et Kanda n'avaient pas été les premiers égoïstes?

Pris dans son jeu, Lavi déboutonna lentement le chemisier d'Allen, il en retira tout les boutons puis glissa sa main lentement sur son ventre pour remonter à son torse.

Allen compris rapidement sa seconde attention, Kanda lui avait déjà fait pareil. Là, il ne savait plus trop comment il devait réagir maintenant. Il ne devait pas trahir Kanda, même si le laisser se faire embrasser par culpabilité était déjà une trahison de sa part vis-à-vis de son amant... Mais là, il devait réagir! Réflexion faite, il tenta de repousser Lavi cette fois-ci, rompis le baiser forcer en tournant rapidement le visage sur le côté et le tenant par les épaules pour le repousser, il avait tout de même moins de forces que Lavi, il n'arrivait pas à le dégager de lui. Il commença à prendre peur... C'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir essayer de le raisonner... Il avait l'aire de ne plus savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Lavi tenta tant bien que mal à attraper les deux mains d'Allen qui maintenant se débattait autant qu'il le pouvait. Finalement attraper les bloqua solidement au dessus de la tête d'Allen et se re-pencha à nouveau vers lui l'embrassant dans le cou.

Allen ne voulait pas se laisser faire, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne voulait cependant pas appeler son amant, il y aurait un massacre sinon... Kanda était jaloux certes, mais il était à l'extrême possessif quand il s'agissait d'Allen, plus d'une fois il en eût la preuve... Mais dans les deux cas, il pourrait le regretter.

S'il ne l'appel pas et que Kanda le sait, car toute vérité se sait un jour où l'autre, il le prendrait mal, peut-être penserait-il qu'il avait été tromper par Allen..

Et s'il l'appel, il essayerait sans doute de les tuer tout les deux... Pensent la même chose...

Il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que Kanda ait certains doutes, même infondés, même s'il a la preuve que c'est faux! Il peut quand même le penser. Après il faut avoir de la chance...

Allen sentit une infime pression à présent à son poignet, il sentit quelque chose lui entrer dans la peau... Il sentit... Une piqûre! Avant qu'Allen n'ait compris, c'était déjà trop tard, le produit avait été injecter.

Lavi souriait, Allen cru que son coeur lâchait... Sa vue se brouilla, il voyait à présent flou. Il comprit directement ensuite... Lavi avait oser! Il l'avait droguer pour qu'il ne puisse plus se débattre... Comment a-t-il pris cette seringue? et où l'avait-il prise? Impossible de savoir, mais il l'avait... Et il s'en servait contre lui.

Cette fois, Allen refusa de le laisser faire, après tout, il avait accepter sans répondre à ce baiser par pur pitié, mais c'est bien la pitié qui est le plus insupportable, parce que tout est faux, alors il arrêterait si besoin est Kanda, pour qu'il ne tente pas de tuer Lavi, mais il devait absolument l'appeler. C'était plus que nécessaire.

-Kanda...

Juste une mince voix d'Allen sortit de ses cordes vocales, il pouvait pourtant jurer qu'il voulait crier. Lavi souriait et lui faisait à présent vraiment très peur.

-Laisse tomber. Tu ne peux plus bouger, et je peux à présent te faire mien. Rien que pour moi.  
-KANDAAA!

Allen avait réussi à crier en utilisant ses dernières forces. Mais maintenant que Lavi lui bâillonnait la bouche, plus aucun son ne pût sortir. Allen voulu se débattre sans aucun effet, Lavi était bien placé sur lui pour qu'il ne puisse se défendre, et puis, avec ce produit qu'il lui avait injecter, c'était mission impossible.

Kanda n'arrivait toujours pas, les secondes paraissaient des heures entières, et Lavi était de plus en plus entreprenant. Il frotta sa cuisse contre l'entre-jambe d'Allen, ce dernier ne pût rien faire d'autre que pousser un soupir d'aise. Cela commençait a devenir vraiment de plus en plus dangereux pour la fidélité de l'Anglais. Il ne voulait pas offrir son corps à un autre que Son Kanda.

* * *

Kanda n'avait pas totalement confiance en Lavi, Allen venait de lui avouer que le roux l'aimait et avait déjà tenter de l'embrasser... Vraiment, c'était mission suicide d'aller le voir vu l'état dans lequel il était, sa se voyait tout de suite.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahis soudain, et s'il arrivait quelque chose à son Moyashi? Il valu mieux aller vérifier soit même. Il se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre pas très rassurer.

-KANDAAA!

Il s'en doutait, quelque chose lui arrivait, fou de rage contre le rouquin, il partit rapidement vers la chambre où ils se trouvaient. Seulement par manque de chance énorme, Reever était venu le chercher, sans doute pour une mission.

Il était vraiment pris de court, et il demanda -ou plutôt menaça- le scientifique de le laisser passer, qu'il avait bien plus important à faire, ne donnant pas plus de détails.

Après un refus de Reever accentuant l'importance de la mission, le kendoka perdit sa faible patience, se faisant trop de films sur la violence de Lavi contre son Petit Moyashi. Il le bouscula férocement et couru reprendre sa route jusqu'à la chambre de l'agresseur de son amant.

Arrivé après encombre, il entendit la voix douce d'Allen appréciant le torture de Lavi. Ni une ni deux, prit d'une jalousie sans limite, le regard noir et une rancune sans pitié, il empoigna Mûgen en entrant dans la chambre repoussant Lavi de son Moyashi et sorti son katana de son fourreau.

Ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient de colère, son regard meurtrier et serrant le poing sur Mûgen, Kanda avait bien l'intention d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute à l'existence de cet homme ayant oser tenter de lui prendre celui qu'il aime. Allen était Sa propriété. Il n'avait aucun droit, il voulait le tuer, réellement, ce n'était pas le même sentiment que d'habitude, il ne voulait pas juste lui faire peur, ou n'était pas juste énerver pour un plat de nouille, là c'était une colère des plus noir, peut-être même plus sombre encore. Il avait toucher à Sa chose, à Son homme, à Son Moyashi, à Allen. La il avait la haine.

Allen se leva bien difficilement et attrapa heureusement Kanda par derrière le prenant dans ses bras.

-Non... Arrête... S'il te plait...  
-Moyashi lâche moi!

Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, et tomba au sol, sans force pour se rattraper, comme s'il était inconscient. Le japonais rangea rapidement son sabre et s'agenouilla pour voir si Allen ne s'était pas blesser. Sans plus attendre, il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa chambre, laissant Lavi seul.

* * *

Quelques jours après cet incident, Allen était remis sur pied avec de bons repas, et s'apprêta à rentrer de mission après deux jours d'absence, donc deux jours sans les bras musclés de Son Kanda.

En rentrant, tout excité de revoir son amant, se faufile jusqu'à la chambre du brun et y pénètre sans encombre. Mais n'apperçu pas celui qu'il cherchait. Tandis qu'il décida de l'attendre pour lui faire la surprise de son retour, il remarqua un morceau de papier sur la petite table près de la seule décoration de la chambre, ce sablier entreposant une fleur de Lotus à l'intérieur, il ne s'était jamais poser de question sur cette fleur, et ne voulait pas l'embêter la dessus, il prit le bout de papier et lit les inscriptions dessus.

"_Taverne de la Cigogne 10/09 18h30_"

Un lieu de rendez-vous. Le 10 Septembre, c'était aujourd'hui. Et il était déjà 19h. Une demie heure en rendez-vous? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il serait vite repartit, mais déjà.. Pourquoi y est-il allé? Ce n'était pas normal du tout tout sa. Prit d'une trop grande curiosité, il décida d'aller le rejoindre, sortie dehors en se rendant à cette Taverne qu'il connaissait, il y allait de temps en temps siroter avec Lenalee, Lavi et malgré lui Kanda.

Arrivé à destination, il entra en le cherchant du regard. Il n'était pas là. Nul part. Il était à présent un peu déçu. Il voulait le voir, mais il demeura introuvable. Ce fût la tête baisser qu'il commença à rebrousser chemin. Quand des bruits suspects l'interpella.

"hum!... ah... oui... c'est trop bon... ah..."

C'était la voix d'une jeune femme. Il n'y pris pas plus attention, ces gémissements le gênait, quand il pensait à retourner dans la chambre de son aimé, entendre des gémissements pareils, ce n'était que mauvais pour l'amant d'Allen. Il le forcerait à coup sûr maintenant à cause de sa. Le gémissements se faisait plus fort, et le blanc commençait sérieusement à se sentir mal à l'aise, mais il ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait plus repartir, comme si on le retenait.

Il repensait à cette première fois avec son beau brun, ses rougeurs aux joues se firent plus voyantes, il était rouge, comme s'il était atteint d'une forte fièvre. Il sentait cette chaleur lui remonter tout le corps, sa lui donnait envie de faire lui aussi, avec son Japonais, des choses à deux, entre couple, même s'ils n'avaient pas le droit de lâcher leur bruits, parce qu'ils pouvaient être trop bruyant. Seulement la suite des gémissements, qui ressemblaient plus à des cris de plaisir, le fît tout de suite redescendre sur terre.

"continu! ah!... tu es drôlement douer... hum Kanda!"

"_Kanda? MON Kanda?!_"

Il s'était collé au mur pour mieux entendre, pour entendre de lui-même la voix de l'homme qui la faisait tant gémir de la sorte.

"Chut! Tais toi, je connais du monde ici..."

Allen en oublia de respirer. Cette voix, elle appartenait bel et bien à Son Kanda. Plutôt, à "Son Ex-Kanda". En quelques secondes à peines, tout ses espoirs de retrouver son cher et tendre et de vivre une nouvelle fois une nuit en folie venaient de se briser en éclat de mille et mille morceaux. Il n'en restait plus rien. Des sentiments, et de leur relation. Allen repartit précipitament dans la chambre du brun l'attendant de pieds ferment. Il voulait lui faire avouer, mais avant, il devait pleurer, il se replia sur lui même comme un enfant triste, et pleura à chaudes larmes, en silence. Il répéta en boucle entre deux sanglots:

"_profite, c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois..._"

* * *

**VOILA! Finish le second chapitre! **

**Ce chapitre ne devait pas avoir lieu j'ai juste eu l'imagination, malheureusement problème internet, j'ai oublier tout ce que j'avais écrit, je l'ai donc entièrement refait différemment.**

**Prochain chapitre, demain ou après demain, enfin, rapidement**

**Au prochain chapitre alors! **

**Vos avis comptent! Un petit review? ;)**


	3. La mission

**Voilà! De retour pour le troisième chapitre! éhéhéh sa passe bien vite! *larmes aux yeux* ma première fic aussi rapide! Je fais au mieux pour enrichir les chapitres promis jurer!  
/!\ Lemon présent, pour âmes sensible, je préciserais quand il commence et quand il fini!**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et sont la propriétés de Katsura Hoshino!**  
**Bonne lecture à tous (et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes)**

* * *

"continu! ah!... tu es drôlement douer... hum Kanda!"

"_Kanda? MON Kanda?!_"

Il s'était collé au mur pour mieux entendre, pour entendre de lui-même la voix de l'homme qui la faisait tant gémir de la sorte.

"Chut! Tais toi, je connais du monde ici..."

Allen en oublia de respirer. Cette voix, elle appartenait bel et bien à Son Kanda. Plutôt, à "Son Ex-Kanda". En quelques secondes à peines, tout ses espoirs de retrouver son cher et tendre et de vivre une nouvelle fois une nuit en folie venaient de se briser en éclat de mille et mille morceaux. Il n'en restait plus rien. Des sentiments, et de leur relation. Allen repartit précipitament dans la chambre du brun l'attendant de pieds ferment. Il voulait lui faire avouer, mais avant, il devait pleurer, il se replia sur lui même comme un enfant triste, et pleura à chaudes larmes, en silence. Il répéta en boucle entre deux sanglots:

"_profite, c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois..._"

**3. La mission.**

Lavi s'était finalement remis, mais il n'avait pas oser s'excuser de son comportement auprès d'Allen. La mission de ce dernier n'avait pas été d'une aide non plus. Mais à présent c'était à lui d'aller en mission. Komui l'avait fait appeler, il était attendu dans son bureau. Le rouquin y alla sans broncher, d'ailleurs, sans un bruit. Pris connaissance de la mission, et sortit du bureau se rendant dans les couloirs, pour se diriger ensuite à l'extérieur.

Non loin de lui, Allen titubait en marchant, il ne marchait pas du tout droit. La fatigue pensa d'abord Lavi, c'était une bonne occasion pour aller s'excuser. Il alla le voir et voulu commencer à s'excuser, mais il pâlit à vue d'oeil devant ce spectacle. Allen avait un regard vide de sentiments, les yeux enflé et rougeâtre, les joues légèrement rosies, et surtout, les cernes sous ses yeux, tout portait à croire que toute la nuit, il avait pleurer, sans avoir pu s'arrêter.

Lavi, sans vraiment réfléchir le prit tendrement dans ses bras, se fichant qu'il ne serait pas à lui, il tentait d'oublier, mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas le voir ainsi. Il voulait le consoler, même si cela lui ferait du mal. Et il demanda à son collègue la question qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Allen, qu'est ce qui c'est passer pour te retrouver dans un tel état... Pourquoi as-tu tant pleurer?...

Allen le regarda ensuite, une mince lueur dans ses yeux affirmant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, en comprenant, un liquide salé déferla alors ses joues, il se blottie contre son aîné et il pleura encore contre lui. Totalement désemparer.

Plus tard, dehors, Lavi marchait près d'Allen pour le faire se calmer, ce qui marcha plutôt bien, prendre l'air lui avait permit de penser à autre chose, mais ce presque-sourire fût de bien courte durer quand Allen y trouva cette Taverne, Lavi voulait l'y emmener pour lui changer les idées, mais ce fût l'effet inverse. Allen tomba à genoux sur le chemin à la seconde même où il vit la pancarte du bar et se mit à hurler de toute sa voix qu'il voulait partir loin d'ici.

Lavi abasourdit, acquiesça et le releva avec difficulté, Allen refusait de se relever, le roux lui promettait, lui jurait qu'ils partaient, qu'ils vont tout de suite à la gare pour sa mission.

Après un petit moment, Allen céda et se releva. Ils partirent loin de cette Horrible Taverne pour Allen. Arrivé à la gare, Lavi lui offrit à manger, mais il ne prit rien dans sa bouche, plutôt surprenant, quelque chose était arrivé, et Allen l'avait mal prit psychologiquement, ce fût la seule hypothèse que l'apprenti Bookman pût trouver. Il hésita un moment puis rompit le silence qui commençait à peser lourdement.

-Te voilà calmer Allen?  
-...Oui.  
-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure? Il faut m'en parler tu sais, ce n'est pas bon de garder pour soit...  
-... Lavi... Je ne veux pas y retourner...  
-Où sa? A la Taverne?  
-Non... Au QG... Je le verrais forcément...  
-Qui?  
-... Kanda...  
-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Allen? L'autre jour vous étiez bien.  
-Sa s'est passer hier soir... En rentrant... Je l'attendais... Il avait une convocation par morceau de papier... Un rendez-vous.. Il mettait beaucoup de temps, j'y suis aller, je ne l'ai pas vu mais... Je l'ai bel et bien entendu... Il... Il...  
-Attend pleure pas! Reprend ton souffle, et respire lentement j'ai mon temps pour les explications, je prendrais le prochain train.  
-Une femme prenait plaisir avec lui... Elle à même crier son nom... Et... Il lui a dit de se taire... Il avait le souffle couper...  
-Tu vas pas me dire que tu l'as surpris à te faire cocu quand même! C'est grave sa Allen!  
-... Je sais... Toute la nuit je l'ai attendu... Dans sa chambre... Il n'est pas rentrer de la nuit... Ce matin encore il n'est pas rentrer...

Cette fois, il comprenait que son ami ai crier, il n'avait pas besoin de préciser, il avait surpris cette trahison dans cette Taverne.. Et c'est pourquoi il n'a pas arrêter d'hurler qu'il voulait partir. Lavi eût un terrible pincement au coeur. Lui qui voulait s'excuser de son comportement grossier et pervers, il apprend que finalement Kanda s'est jouer de ses sentiments. Vraiment il ne manquait pas de culot.

Après plus d'une heure à le consoler, Lavi dût arrêter, le prochain train était le dernier. Il s'excusa auprès d'Allen pour sa faute de l'autre jour, et pour le laisser derrière lui pour une mission. Allen lui sourit, et le remercia aimablement. Lui promettant de dormir et d'essayer de ne pas croiser la route du brun qui le faisait maintenant souffrir.

Puis, chacun des deux exorciste, collègue et amis, partirent de leur côté, l'un pour sa mission, l'autre pour rentrer.

* * *

Lavi, après deux jours entiers à se battre contre les akumas, et à chercher une innocence, était assez fatiguer, il repensait à Allen espérant qu'il allait bien et qu'il évitait bien le traître de son coeur. Il pouvait bien y penser, les akumas tous irradiés, et aucune innocence de trouver. Il rentrerait par le premier train du matin.

Pour patienter, n'ayant pas d'endroit pour se loger, il ne faisait pas encore froid malgré la brise, et il n'allait pas pleuvoir, il se promenait, dans la forêt totalement dans ses pensées pour Allen. Il fût alerter par un bruit étrange... Dans le buisson? Rien. Derrière lui? Non plus. Il chercha. Sans aucune piste. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main lui bloque la bouche pour qu'il ne fasse aucun bruit suspect et qui le lança presque contre un arbre robuste.

Lavi essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'intrus. En vain. Il était affaiblit par les deux jours consécutifs à se battre contre les akumas. L'intrus se pencha vers lui, son autre main posée sur la gorge de l'exorciste, et lui susurra à l'oreille.

"_Ne t'en fais pas, je veux juste jouer un peu_"

Lavi reconnu la Voix de l'homme. Il l'avait déjà entendue une fois, cela lui suffisait largement pour la reconnaître. Cette voix emplis d'avarice, de luxure, mais surtout... Le plaisir. Malgré la tentative de l'intrus pour ne pas trop se faire reconnaître tout de suite changeant légèrement le ton de sa voix, Lavi l'avait déjà reconnu, l'apôtre du Plaisir, Tykki Mikk. Puis il retira doucement sa main de la bouche de sa victime.

-Tykki...  
-Oui?  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Il n'y à pourtant aucune innocence...  
-Si.  
-Quoi?  
-Toi.  
-Lâches moi!  
-Allons, je vais pas te l'arracher, je ne m'attarderais pas encore à ça. Je veux juste jouer un peu. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je t'observe de loin. Tu n'as même pas saisie la chance que je t'ai laisser. Je me doute alors, que tu ne veux plus de lui.  
-De quoi tu parles? Et lâche moi!  
-D'Allen Walker pardi! Tu as tenter de l'avoir, tu t'es résilier, j'ai mis mon grain de sel tu n'as pas retenter, j'en déduis que tu ne le veux plus.  
-Attend, c'est toi qui a manigancer pour qu'Allen trouve Kanda à le tromper?!  
-Il a fallu aussi que Kanda le fasse, sa n'a pas été de tout repos.  
-Tu n'es qu'un enfoirer...  
-J'ai à présent le champ libre.

Pour donner image à ses paroles, Tykki le prit contre lui pour l'embrasser, plaçant ses mains dans son dos les faisant glisser doucement plus bas. Lavi ne voulait pas répondre au baiser, mais à court de force attrapa son marteau. Mais... Il n'attrapa rien du tout. En réussissant à baisser assez le regard, il remarqua que son innocence avait disparu.

**/!\ ATTENTION LEMON /!\**

Tykki déshabilla lentement son jouet, il commença d'abord par défaire les boutons de sa veste, puis sa chemise en dessous, jusqu'à le mettre totalement torse nu lui retirant les deux couches assez large de tissus, il prit ensuite Lavi par les hanches avant de rompre le baiser à sens unique. Il descendit doucement ses lèvres à son cou en l'embrassant de façon plus sensuelle, tout en caressant doucement son dos nu, de haut en bas, arrivé à hauteur des reins, au niveau de la colonne vertébrale, Lavi ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir d'aise bien audible pour le plus grand bonheur du Noé. Ayant trouvé le point sensible de son amusement du soir, il appuya doucement à cet endroit, pendant plusieurs secondes, sans doute ayant dépassé la minute.

Le brun colla ensuite le haut de sa cuisse à l'entrejambe de son rouquin étant plus grand de taille, il fit ensuite plusieurs mouvements faisant subir une pression à Lavi, ce dernier frémissait à ses mouvements, bien malgré lui, Lavi se mit à gémir et il le laissa faire, y trouvant du plaisir. Il se sentit avoir une grande bouffée de chaleur qui bouillonna en lui, c'était la même chose qu'il avait ressentit pour Allen ce fameux jour.

Quand Tykki l'embrassa de nouveau, celui-ci, prit dans la chaleur et le plaisir, y répondit. L'ennemis de l'exorciste eût un sourire intérieur. En continuant le baiser, il lui retira sa ceinture et ouvrit le pantalon de son petit Bookman. Lavi commençait à se sentir à l'étroit à l'intérieur de ses vêtements restant. Le brun n'en fût que plus satisfait, il faisait beaucoup d'effets à sa victime préférer.

Ensuite, après lui avoir retirer entièrement son pantalon non sans avoir oublié les bottes, il le força à s'asseoir à terre contre l'arbre, rompit une nouvelle fois le baiser, souriait en passant une de ses mains dans le seul et unique vêtement qu'il restait à la "victime", son sous-vêtement.

Lavi rougissait fortement le sentant faire, mais il était pris dans ce jeu vicieux, quoiqu'il fasse, il se faisait avoir. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter.

Tykki prit son membre déjà fièrement relever en main et fit un mouvement de vas et viens avec, appréciant les gémissements de son jouet. Le moindre soupir, gémissement ou autres bruits haletant, il l'appréciait, il continua ses gestes de vas et viens plus rapide et plus fort toujours dans son sous-vêtement. Lavi en prit plaisir. Il ne devrait pas avec son ennemis, mais ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, il était exciter, il ressentait l'envie l'envahir de plus en plus, son membre durcissait encore.

Son agresseur le sortit de son dernier vêtements et plaça sa tête entre ses jambes, lui léchant avec gourmandise le bout à présent humide de son membre. Le lécha en longueur avant de le prendre en bouche pour lui faire découvrir encore d'autre sensations de plaisir. Lavi se cambra devant tant de plaisir ressentit, il se sentit se lâcher avec un long gémissement d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que les précédents. Tykki se retira doucement, le regardant d'un sourire carnassier et voulu ensuite torturer un peu ce pauvre jeune adulte sans moyen de défense, en ne le préparant pas plus que ça.

Le brun n'enleva pas totalement ses vêtements, il ouvrit sa braguette et descendis juste ce qu'il fallait de son sous-vêtement. Lavi tenta tout de même de l'en empêcher.

-Arrête, c'est bon t'as assez jouer..  
-Tu plaisantes, je suis loin d'être satisfait.  
-Je n'ai aucune envie de continuer, laisse moi...  
-Je refuse.  
-Lâche moi maintenant...

Pour le faire taire, le Noé l'embrassa de nouveau, malgré la demande du jeune exorciste, il voulait quand même continuer, il se plaça alors à l'antre de Lavi. Ce dernier bougea, il ne voulait plus se laisser aller de la sorte.

Avec ou sans le consentement du roux, il le pénétra sans retenue. Alors que Lavi, tendu, bougeait, ce fût une terrible douleur qu'il ressentait. Il voulu crié tellement la douleur était insupportable, mais ce n'était rien comparer au moment où le plus âgé des deux commença des vas et viens. Les larmes déferlèrent sur les joues de Lavi. Mais à cause des lèvres affalées sur les siennes, il ne pût qu'en gémir du fond de la gorge de douleur.

Après de nombreuses minutes à essayer de convaincre Lavi de se détendre, pour évité ce genre de mal, ce dernier accepta enfin et ses gémissements de douleur se transformait petit à petit en spasmes de plaisir, les baisers de Tykki obtenaient enfin des réponses favorable. Tykki donnait à présent de grands coups de reins répondu par des cris de plaisir, Lavi, cambré, le tenait au niveau des épaules lui griffant sa peau mat légèrement grisâtre. Le plaisir montait entre eux qui ne faisaient plus qu'un, et rapidement Lavi sentit une seconde fois qu'il se laisserait allé, et au moment même où il se déversa sur eux, il sentit un liquide chaud qui se répartissait dans son intérieur, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, ce simple fait le fit gémir comme s'il appréciait la jouissance de Tykki en lui.

Quelques secondes après, Tykki sortit de l'intérieur de Lavi et essuya la semence que ce dernier lui avait laisser après cette longue vague de plaisir partager. Puis se rhabilla comme il fallait.

**FIN DU LEMON**

Lavi se rhabilla tant bien que mal, encore tout tremblant après ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser de lui-même. Près de cinq minutes plus tard, totalement rhabiller, il se sentit de plus en plus mal. Il venait de faire une énorme bêtise.

Tykki s'agenouilla près de lui, et le dévisageait le sourire aux lèvres. Il entama une nouvelle conversation.

-Dis moi, j'aurais quelque chose à te proposer, je pense que tu serais d'accord.  
-... Il est hors de question de recommencer ça...  
-hum... C'est surtout un marché que j'aimerais conclure avec toi.  
-Laisse tomber, tu m'as bien assez humilier comme sa...  
-Je veux que tu me donnes quelques infos juste ce qui concerne Allen Walker.  
-Parce qu'en plus tu crois franchement que je te donnerais ça?! Tu te fous vraiment de moi là!  
-Calmes toi ou je recommence ce qu'on viens de faire tout de suite sans attendre, et je ne te laisserais pas te détendre cette fois-ci.  
-Je ne te donnerais rien du tout...  
-En échange, je te laisse tranquille. T'inquiète pas tant, les infos sur Allen, c'est perso, c'est pas pour le Comte. Je me pose juste quelques questions, je veux juste que tu y répondes c'est tout. Tu me donneras ta réponse après avoir réfléchis. Je t'attendrais.  
-...

Puis Tykki disparu sous l'oeil attentif de Lavi. Lavi reprit alors son innocence que Tykki avait prit soin de ne pas lui rendre, et l'avait laisser tomber à terre en partant. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas vendre des infos concernant Allen. Surtout après une bêtise pareil, il ne devait pas en commettre une seconde aussi grave.

C'est sur ces pensées que Lavi prit son train du retour, la nuit qu'il venait de passer le hantait. Il avait honte. Il pensait également à ce marché que lui avait fait Tykki. Il le laissait tranquille, sans danger, sans avoir à se battre contre le clan des Noé, mais il devait répondre aux question que son ennemi se posait sur Allen, qui est tout de même celui qu'il aime. Et contre toute attente, il hésita à refuser catégoriquement.

Pourtant, il n'oserait pas trahir l'être qui faisait battre son coeur, mais... Ses pensées ne le laissa pas décidé. Il hésitait entre trahir l'homme qu'il aime, et le protéger en offrant son corps comme compensation. c'était quand même un dur dilemme. Du moins, Lavi pensa de suite que c'était ce que voulait dire Tykki, quoi d'autre?

Arrivé finalement en fin d'après-midi au Quartier Général des Exorcistes, il alla tout d'abord y retrouver son ami qu'il avait laisser presque trois jours auparavant. Il s'était beaucoup inquiéter, mais maintenant qu'il savait qui était le fautif de l'histoire, il était décidé à sauver le couple d'Allen pour son propre grand malheur. Mais Allen n'aimait que Kanda, et il était heureux avant cet incident dans cette fameuse Taverne. Alors il voulait quand même l'aider. Ce fût la moindre des choses.

* * *

**VOILA! Finish le troisième chapitre! celui là devait-être le deuxième en comptant la dernière partie du deuxième actuel. Et oui, Pauvre Allen, mais bon, je ne les oublis pas ces deux la!**

**Prochain chapitre rapidement**

**Au prochain chapitre alors! **

**Vos avis comptent! Un petit review? ;)**


	4. Le marché

**Voilà! De retour pour le quatrième chapitre!  
**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Katsura Hoshino!  
Un merci a Hasagiri pour son review. Oui c'est assez triste dans le fond quand on vois les personnages qui pleurent souvent avec moi XD mais c'est loin d'être fini! j'aime mettre de l'émotion, beaucoup d'émotion! **

**Bonne lecture à tous (et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes)**

* * *

Arrivé finalement en fin d'après-midi au Quartier Général des Exorcistes, il alla tout d'abord y retrouver son ami qu'il avait laisser presque trois jours auparavant. Il s'était beaucoup inquiéter, mais maintenant qu'il savait qui était le fautif de l'histoire, il était décidé à sauver le couple d'Allen pour son propre grand malheur. Mais Allen n'aimait que Kanda, et il était heureux avant cet incident dans cette fameuse Taverne. Alors il voulait quand même l'aider. Ce fût la moindre des choses.

**4. Le Marché.**

Lavi retrouva finalement Allen dans un des couloirs non loin de la salle d'entrainement, qui pourtant était l'endroit de Kanda. L'aurait-il pardonné? Étonnant tout de même. Le plus jeune avait quand même meilleur mine que la dernière fois, ce qui rassura tout de même le roux.

Armé d'un grand sourire, Lavi se précipita contre Allen et le prit dans ses bras tandis que le plus jeune l'accepta docilement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Après quelques secondes de retrouvailles enthousiastes, le Bookman emmena son ami un peu plus loin, cacher des regard de tous. Se retourna vers lui et lui demanda la principal question.

-Allen, tu vas mieux? Tu as l'aire plus en forme.  
-Ah? oui sa va. J'attendais que tu reviennes, j'ai pris une décision importante quand tu es parti.  
-Une... Décision?... s'inquiéta rapidement Lavi.  
-Oui, sourit tout simplement Allen.  
-Et... Quelle décision?...

Allen lui sourit bêtement. Comme si c'était une évidence. Il avait beaucoup, même énormément réfléchis pendant l'absence de son confident. Et il n'avait trouver qu'un seul moyen de tout régler. Avant de pouvoir annoncer sa réponse, il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Lavi s'inquiète, tout était de la faute de Tyki. Non... Carrément sa faute à lui, s'il n'avait pas aimé Allen, s'il avait fait plus attention, il n'aurait jamais essayé de le prendre à Kanda, le kendoka ne s'en serait jamais prit à lui, et n'aurait pas eu cette faiblesse d'obéir aveuglement à faire cette bêtise, Allen ne l'aurait jamais su, et il n'aurait jamais souffert par sa faute.

Lavi l'empêcha de répondre à sa question et s'excusa, s'excusa et s'excusa encore. Pour Allen, c'était un peu flou tout sa. Pourquoi s'excusait-il? Il n'allait pourtant pas faire une chose horrible, et pour lui, Lavi n'y était pour rien si le brun l'avait trahis. Un peu gêner, il lui demanda de ne plus s'excuser, que tout irait bien, il ne comprenait plus du tout de quoi sont ami voulait tant se faire pardonner, il marmonnait mais c'était encore incompréhensible.

-Mais Lavi... Qu'est ce qui te prend?...  
-Allen, ne me demande pas comment je le sais ni pourquoi, mais Kanda ne t'as pas tromper contre toi, il a été forcer à le faire...  
-Qu...  
-Allen faut que tu me crois, je suis désolé de t'annoncer sa comme sa, mais vient, on va mettre cette histoire au claire, on va ensemble aller parler à Kanda, s'il est honnête il te le diras!

Sans laisser Allen s'exprimer, Lavi le prit par le bras et l'emmena rapidement presque de force à la recherche de Kanda pour ses fameuses explications. Tandis qu'Allen ne comprenait pas, bousculer par les évènements n'a d'autre choix que de le suivre sans rien dire. Il le trouvait assez... Bizarre depuis qu'il était rentrer de sa mission.

Ils coururent presque dans tous les couloirs tout en cherchant Kanda. Après avoir fouiller toute la congrégation de fond en comble, et toujours sans une trace du Kendoka, cela commençait à devenir étrange. Pourtant, il ne devait pas être loin! Bizarrement, personne pas même Allen ne l'avait croiser ces trois derniers jours.

Alors que l'Anglais commençait à s'agacer du comportement des plus étranges de Lavi, il le fit lâcher son bras et s'assit par terre d'une mine un peu boudeuse et le regarda fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Lavi, tu ne voudrais pas carrément m'expliquer pourquoi depuis tout à l'heure on courre partout dans la milice? Demanda Allen l'air agacer de ne pas comprendre ses intentions.  
-Mais... On cherche Kanda, je te l'ai dit, il faut mettre cette histoire au claire. Répondit-il simplement.  
-Non, je ne te parle pas de ça,l'autre jour tu me dis de l'oublier et d'éviter de le croiser, j'ai attendu ton retour. Tout à l'heure tu t'excuse à tout vas, tu me dis ensuite que Kanda à été obliger de me trahir de la sorte, et maintenant, tu me dis de le retrouver pour qu'on s'explique. Ce n'est pas compréhensible, expliques moi clairement.  
-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne demande pas a un Bookman d'où il tient ses infos, je sais que Kanda ne l'a pas voulu et il a été obliger, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.  
-Eh bien j'aimerais savoir un peu plus!  
-Non!

Lavi employa un ton plus sec pour s'adresser à son ami, pour bien faire comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien. Il avait déjà honte de la vérité, que ce soit sa faute que tout a commencer, et ensuite de ce que Tykki lui avait fait, pour finir, il n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse au marché qui lui avait été proposer.

A vrai dire, il n'avait aucune idée de la réponse qu'il devrait donné.. Il hésitait réellement. Soit lui, soit Allen. C'était dur! Ensuite, après plusieurs minutes de silence, Lavi demanda d'un aire plus décontracter ce qu'Allen voulait faire. Allen pris un air plus dégoûter que jamais, et une voix sarcastique.

-me venger de ce qu'il m'a fait.  
-Tu voulais faire quoi exactement?  
-Me jouer de lui, comme il m'a fait. Je n'ai toujours pas digérer, j'arrive à dormir, mais je fais des cauchemars de sa trahison, j'arrive à manger, mais je suis vite dégoûter, mon coeur est constamment serrer, il est hors de question que je reste les bras croiser.  
-Et... Quel est ton plan pour ta vengeance?  
-Je le fais miens, je fais en sorte qu'il me désir, je lui donne le plus de plaisir possible pour un homme, et je le jette de manière à ce qu'il en souffre comme je souffre aujourd'hui. Je veux qu'il ressente ce qu'il a oser me faire subir..  
-Je vois... Tu es vraiment en colère.. Mais Yû n'y peut rien, il l'a pas voulu..  
-Arrêtes de le défendre, il est assez grand pour le faire de lui même.

Lavi n'osa plus le déranger la dessus. Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'excusa une énième fois et raccompagna son compagnon à sa chambre, puis, n'ayant pas envie de retourner à la sienne, se promena dehors, dans la forêt.

* * *

Une semaine entière était passé, Kanda était toujours introuvable, Allen ne le cherchait même plus. Tandis que tout le monde dans la congrégation remarquaient que Lavi, était de plus en plus distant, il n'allait plus jouer avec Timothy, il ne souriait plus bêtement comme à son habitude, il n'allait même plus saluer Krory et Lenalee, il n'allait plus aider Miranda, il n'allait plus discuter avec Chao-ji, il ne voyait plus personne. Et surtout, il ne mangeait plus aux côtés d'Allen. Déjà, est-ce qu'il se nourrissait? Personne ne l'avait vu mettre un pied dans la salle du réfectoire.

Inquiet de son comportement, Lenalee tentait toujours aussi bien que mal à lui apporter un plateau-repas à la porte de sa chambre, mais Lavi la repoussait toujours, soit-disant qu'il avait déjà manger, il ne prenait même pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte, il se contentait de parler assez fort pour que la chinoise l'entende. C'était toujours une mine de déception qu'elle retourna au bureau de son frère pour lui apporter son thé.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, sans Lavi, c'était bien triste comme journée. Il ne sortait pas de sa chambre, sauf Allen, qui l'avait vu sortir le soir pour aller prendre l'aire, il avait déjà tenter de le suivre, mais à chaque fois, il le perdait de vu. Quelque chose se passait à Lavi, et tout le monde étaient prêt à savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ce soir, ils le suivraient à plusieurs avec Allen.

La soirée arriver, Lavi par habitude, sortit enfin de sa chambre pour aller se promener. Cette fois, il s'était décider, il donnerait sa réponse au marché. Il avait peser les pour et contre, et avait prit sa décision. Mais il ne sortait pas sans précaution, il se doutait que cette fois encore, il serait suivit, comme la dernière fois avec Allen. Il avait prévu ce comportement par ses camarades inquiets.

Ce fût sans dire qu'il avait du en avoir de l'imagination pour ses nombreux pièges, simplet et efficace, les cages tombant des arbres pour en emprisonner, les cordes solides au sol pour chopper aux mollets, mais le piège sans pitié du piège à loup, la vraiment, il voulait pas être suivis.

Enfin débarrasser de tout ce monde, il s'arrêta plus loin seul dans la forêt. Il prit sa respiration bizarrement coupé, et avec une grande bouffer d'aire appela le Noé du plaisir qu'il avait "croiser" une semaine plus tôt.

-TYKKI!

Non loin de lui, la silhouette de l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux apparu décontracter, toujours des affaires classique, bien habiller, et son chapeau haut-de-forme sur la tête. Parlait d'une voix simple.

-Ne crie donc pas, je suis là, j'attendais tranquillement que tu viennes à moi.  
-Je suis pas là pour tes bêtises, je...  
-Tu as pris ta décision? Le coupa le Noé d'un sourire aux lèvres.  
-hum... Oui...  
-Quelle est donc ta réponse?  
-Je...  
-Hum? eh bien parle, je ne vais rien te faire. C'est promit.  
-... J'accepte!

* * *

**VOILA! Finish le quatrième chapitre! **

**Prochain chapitre sans doute moins rapide, comme en ce moment j'ai trouver du travail pour un temps déterminé, si je tiens, j'ai jusqu'à noël après a pu!**

**Au prochain chapitre alors! **

**Vos avis comptent! Un petit review? ;)**


	5. La véritée

**Voilà! De retour pour le quatrième chapitre!  
**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Katsura Hoshino!  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous (et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes)**

* * *

-TYKKI!

Non loin de lui, la silhouette de l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux apparu décontracter, toujours des affaires classique, bien habiller, et son chapeau haut-de-forme sur la tête. Parlait d'une voix simple.

-Ne crie donc pas, je suis là, j'attendais tranquillement que tu viennes à moi.  
-Je suis pas là pour tes bêtises, je...  
-Tu as pris ta décision? Le coupa le Noé d'un sourire aux lèvres.  
-hum... Oui...  
-Quelle est donc ta réponse?  
-Je...  
-Hum? eh bien parle, je ne vais rien te faire. C'est promit.  
-... J'accepte!

**5. La vérité.**

Tykki se mit à sourire, satisfait de la réponse définitive de Lavi. Il se doutait bien que son jouet de la dernière fois allait vraiment y réfléchir à plusieurs angles, il était tout de même conscient de la demande. Et sans plus tarder, il testa son informateur sur les questions qu'il se posait.

-Heureux de ta réponse, alors pour commencer, j'aimerais savoir qui est Allen Walker, tu dois le savoir non?  
-... C'est un enfant né avec l'innocence en lui, après avoir été abandonner par ses parents...  
-Non tu n'as pas compris.  
-Hein?  
-Je veux dire, qui est-il, pour toi?  
-euh...? Bah... Un compagnon... Un ami... Enfin, on se confie l'un à l'autre...

Sur le coup, Lavi ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi en fonction de lui? En y réfléchissant, la dernière fois aussi il était pas net. Pas seulement pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais il l'avait tout de même surveiller, et il avait voulu faire casser le couple de Kanda et Allen. Et apparemment, à cause que c'est parce qu'il aimait Allen... Et pourquoi avait-il "le champs libre"? cela devenait de plus en plus suspect. Il voulu lui demander mais n'en eût pas le temps, Tykki s'empara une fois de plus de ses lèvres le prenant contre lui.

Étonné, Lavi tenta de le repousser, la nuit de la semaine dernière ne devait pas se répéter, il ne voulait pas recommencer, mais Tykki avait plus de force physique et avait tout de même le dessus sur lui.

Le Noé profita de la faiblesse découverte une semaine plus tôt, il passa sa main dans son dos et lui caresse son point sensible dans son dos. Le sentant se cambrer, la respiration haletante et le visage rougie, il n'en fît que plus satisfait, il avait trouver la bonne méthode à faire avec le rouquin.

Lavi voulu quand même tenter de le repousser. Il essaya tant bien que mal à se retirer, mais inconsciemment, il se cramponna à la veste de son ennemis et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le laisser faire contre son gré, ses jambes et ses bras ne lui obéissait plus. Et il sentit une nouvelle fois cette chaleur interne lui monter dans le bas-ventre. Rougissant gêner, il se cacha contre le torse de son agresseur, s'attendant au pire. Ce qui fît agrandir le sourire de Tykki.

-Tu te laisse faire maintenant? Rit presque le brun.  
-... Tais-toi...  
-Ta respiration est faible, tu t'accroche à moi et ton corps me désire.  
-Arrêtes... Tes conne... ries...  
-Laisse toi gémir, tu peux.  
-Arrêtes...  
-Il faut que j'en fasses plus?  
-Pourquoi... Tu fais... ça?...  
-Hum?

Sur le coup de la surprise pour la question poser par le plus jeune, Tykki arrêta un instant son geste, il le regarda d'un aire interrogateur.

-De quoi parles-tu?  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Je t'ai pourtant obéis...

Tykki se mit à rire avant de reprendre.

-Parce que tu pensais que je ne recommencerais pas si tu réponds à mes question?  
-Hein? Mais... Tu as dis que je serais pourtant tranquille, que tu me laisserais.  
-Je voulais parler de morale, pas de physique. Tu peux être tranquille, je ne te ferais aucun mal propre. Je ne t'attaquerais pas pour te tuer. Et puis en vérité, tu ne perds pas grand chose, tu m'as déjà dit tout ce que je voulais savoir sur Allen.  
-Quoi?... Je ne comprends pas... Tu as fais tout sa... Pour que je te dise qu'Allen est un ami?...  
-Je voulais l'entendre de toi. Mais oui c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Ce fût à Lavi d'être surpris. Il n'avait donc pas totalement compris le marché de Tykki. Malgré toutes ces journées et nuits blanches à retourner la question dans tous les sens. Il en avait passé du temps, et la, il remarque qu'il avait faux sur toute la ligne, il n'avait absolument pas compris ce fameux marché.

Tykki le voyant encore en train de réfléchir, soupira avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et s'assit en emmenant son rouquin à terre voulant le garder contre sa veste, il lui plaquait le visage contre son torse. Prêt à lui expliquer plus en détail ce que le roux venait d'accepter. Il trouvait cette situation assez amusante à son goût.

-Ce que je voulais dire par "information" c'était juste que j'avais besoin de savoir si tu voulais toujours prendre Allen juste pour toi, savoir si je devais continuer à manipuler l'autre exorciste comme la dernière fois. Parce que ce que tu dois faire maintenant, c'est d'être à moi puisque tu ne veux plus de lui.  
-eh?... Mais... Je ne peux pas...  
-En échange de cette information, moi je peux déterminé ce que tu peux faire, et puisque tu as accepter, c'est que tu es maintenant miens.  
-Il en est hors de question!  
-Ne me ment pas, dès que je te touche, ton corps ne désire que moi, sa prouve bien que je ne te suis pas insensible. Toi aussi tu l'as remarquer. Je ne te propose qu'une relation temporaire, quand j'en aurais assez de jouer avec toi, je te laisserais, et nous nous reverrons qu'en simple ennemis.  
-... Mais...  
-Tu n'as plus le choix.

Après les explications, Lavi un peu désemparer, ne se débattait plus du tout. Il en perdit le courage et la force. A présent le champs libre pour Tykki, il en profita bien pour le faire une nouvelle fois sien. Sans empêchements, sans refus, il resta plus raisonnable et le préparait pour cette fois, lui fît sentir à quel point il pouvait avoir envie, à quel point le Noé pouvait lui donné cette chaleur à l'intérieur de son être. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il appartient à présent à l'homme supposer être son ennemis. Mais Lavi avait fait l'erreur d'accepter ce marché, et il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière, c'était trop tard.

Les gémissements suivis par des cris déferlant le plaisir des deux, se stoppèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Le roux était encore dans ses bras, son corps totalement nu et chaud restait blottie contre lui. Alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'extérieur, encore dans une forêt, Tykki le gardait contre lui, cette fois-ci lui aussi avait été déshabiller, mais ce détail lui importait peu, tant qu'il avait son jouet encore pour un moment.

* * *

Cette fois encore, Allen ne trouvait toujours pas Kanda. Lavi l'avait pas mal surpris, et après réflexions ce serait peut-être mieux de parler tout de même au brun et demander ce qui s'est réellement passé. De toute façon, le kendoka avait un don pour le combat, mais aucun pour le mensonge. Alors il verrait forcement s'il lui mentirait.

Seulement maintenant, il fallait le trouver, cela faisait des jours entiers qu'il était introuvable, un peu plus d'une semaine. Et même après une nouvelle fois le tour entier de la congrégation, toujours aucunes nouvelles de Kanda. La il se fichait vraiment de lui. Était il à ce point sans coeur? Quand même ils sont supposer être ensemble! Énerver Allen se dirigea dans le réfectoire pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Le voilà frustré de ne pas retrouver Kanda après tout le mal qu'il a ressentit pour lui. Vraiment, l'amour est le sentiment le plus compliquer.

Alors qu'il devrait abandonné, Allen continua de le chercher partout, dans le moindre recoins, il pouvait très bien bouder dans son coin comme à son habitude pour un rien, par exemple qu'il n'ait pas fini ses sobas. Puisque personne ne l'a vue après lui, c'est que Kanda était soit invisible aux yeux de tous, soit il faisait tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer, soit encore, il n'était tout simplement pas la et ne rentrait toujours pas. Mais où était-il passé toute cette semaine et demie? Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était introuvable... Sauf que personne ne semblaient remarquer l'absence de leur camarade.

C'était de plus en plus louche, aussi, l'Anglais décida d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil dehors, il marcha longtemps, en scrutant les moindre recoins. Il faisait totalement nuit mais toujours rien. Fatiguer, il voulait rentré, mais avant tout le retrouver. Le choix fût rapide, Allen un peu déçu se retourna et commençait à retourner sur ses pas. Un bruit dans son dos le fît s'arrêter et entendit un râlement typique de l'homme qu'il cherchait. Rassurer, en colère et pourtant tellement content malgré lui de l'avoir retrouver, se retourna rapidement d'un sourire étincelant.

-Kanda tu es rentrer?! Souria-t-il  
-Hein? T'es qui toi? Et d'où tu connais ce nom? Demanda-t-il d'un air un peu surpris.

Allen ne trouva plus de mots, il n'y en avait d'ailleurs pas pour exprimer son sentiment actuel. C'était pourtant bien Kanda, mais... Quelque chose avait changer. Allen cru avoir des hallucinations, les yeux onyx, les cheveux longs attacher plus bas que d'habitude fait rapidement, d'un noir bleuté en reflet, mais... Il a l'aire... Plus petit que le Kanda qu'il connaissait et... Malgré la voix ressemblante, il ne parlait pas du même ton. Le visage un peu plus rond.

-Mais... Tu n'es pas Kanda?... Tenta-t-il tout de même de demander  
-Bah si, c'est senser être mon nom.  
-Senser? Comment ça?  
-Je recherche quelqu'un j'ai pas le temps de perdre mon temps avec un gamin comme toi.  
-Qui recherches-tu?

Allen ne pris pas attention à l'instant que le jeune homme en face de lui l'insultait de la même manière que son Kanda. Il avait l'habitude même si la, il avait la même taille que lui.

-Walker. Enfin c'est juste le nom qu'on m'a donner, je ne le connais pas, mais je dois le retrouver.  
-Ah oui? Laisse tomber, tu pourras pas le voir comme ça.  
-Tu le connais?  
-Oui assez bien, puisque je suis exorciste.  
-Il est où? Il faut que je lui parle! C'est important!  
-Il est devant toi.

Allen croisa les bras, interrogateur. Comme par hasard, alors qu'il cherche Kanda, il trouve un adolescent lui ressemblant étrangement, qui se dit devoir porter ce nom et qui le recherche lui. Serait-il arrivé quelque chose à Kanda? Une potion des scientifiques qui l'aurait une nouvelle fois rendu plus jeune? Alors ce serait pour cela qu'il se serait cacher, mais... Il ne le connaissait pas, puisqu'il ne l'appelait pas par son Moyashi. Allen sentit un pincement au coeur pendant la seconde qui suivi, Kanda l'aurait oublié à cause de cette potion prise, ce serait pour cela que tout s'est passer ainsi? Que Kanda aurait été voir quelqu'un d'autre par influence comme lui avait expliquer Lavi? Mais alors... Peut-être que quelqu'un le sachant lui aurait dit de venir le voir, pour que Kanda se rappel enfin de lui! Cela devenait petit-à-petit de plus en plus compliqué à s'y retrouver, aussi, il sortit de ses pensées alerter par le jeune Kanda qui commençait à s'agacer à parler tout seul sans réponse.

-Oi! Je te parles!  
-Hein? quoi?  
-C'est toi Walker, alors je dois te parler, j'étais loin d'imaginer que t'étais aussi petit. M'enfin, sa fait rien.  
-Pas besoin de me rappeler ma taille et puis en plus j'ai pas mal grandis depuis la première fois. Tu te rappelles pas?  
-Hein? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Je vois, tu as tout oublier n'est-ce pas?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! T'es tarer! Je veux juste te dire un truc important et j'aurais tout oublier?! Ah non mais ma mère m'a bien dit de venir te voir toi!  
-Ta mère? Mais Kanda tu n'as pas de parents!  
-Mais tu me prend pour qui la?!  
-Hein?  
-Ah non! Me dit pas que tu m'as confondu avec "l'autre"!  
-Qui ça "l'autre"?  
-Bah! Qui veux-tu que je sois?  
-Bah Kanda...  
-Kanda oui! Mais mon prénom c'est pas Yû!  
-Eh?...

Ce n'était même plus compréhensible. Kanda n'est pas Yû. La il y avait un sacré problème et Allen eût peur de comprendre un instant.

-Mais alors... Tu me prenais vraiment pour Yû Kanda!  
-Bah... Euh... Oui...  
-Bah euh non! Je ne l'ai jamais vu! Et d'ailleurs j'ai même pas envie de lui parler! C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir toi débile!  
-Me voir moi? Pourquoi?  
-Pour te dire que t'as plutôt intérêt de tout arrêter avec lui immédiatement. Parce que sinon c'est à moi que tu auras à faire. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il sorte avec un homme et surtout avec toi. Je t'imaginais déjà plus grand.  
-Cela fait des années que je suis en compagnie de Kanda, et cela fait déjà un moment que nous sortons ensemble, mais cela ne te regardes pas, et il fait ce qu'il veut.  
-Sauf qu'apparemment tu ne le revois pas, tu le cherchais? En me voyant tu avais l'aire content de le voir.  
-Cela ne te regarde pas, il doit revenir de mission je l'attend c'est tout.  
-T'as pas intérêt à le revoir!  
-Je le vois si je veux!

Les paroles étaient dure à entendre, il voulait tout de même le voir même s'il lui en voulait encore, il était déçu et détruit de cette menace de la part d'un adolescent, comme s'il n'avait plus le droit d'aimer son japonais. Pourquoi un gamin lui donnait de tels ordres? Ni une ni deux, ne supportant pas, il le prit par le col, et lui faisait la morale, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'énerver autant, mais il était à bout, il n'avait toujours aucunes nouvelles de son véritable Kanda, il ne comprenait plus la situation, et surtout, il avait cette haine de ne "pas avoir le droit". Pourquoi? Comment cela est-il arrivé? Dans quel but? Aucune réponse, mais Allen hurlait sur le garçon, même si le jeune homme le frappait pour le faire lâcher prise, il se laissait frapper, et continuait de lui crier après.

Une voix grave et inconnu pour le plus jeune, mais connu par le plus âgé se fît entendre malgré les cris, les bagarre, il les arrêta net.

-MOYASHI SA SUFFIT! ET TOI NE LE TOUCHE PAS!

L'adolescent ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, et Allen n'osa plus prononcé un mot de plus et le lâcha sur le coup. Tout deux ne faisaient plus aucun bruit, plus aucun gestes. Le symbiotique cru voir double un instant, comment était-ce possible? Deux Kanda? Mais alors... Qui est le vrai?...

* * *

**VOILA! Finish le cinquième chapitre! **

**Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas du tout quand, dès que je le peux! **

**Au prochain chapitre alors!**

**Vos avis comptent! Un petit review? ;)**


	6. Une explication dure à donner

**Voilà! De retour pour le sixième chapitre!  
**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Katsura Hoshino! sauf évidemment le petit nouveau apparu dans la fin du 5ème chapitre et sa mère énoncé à ce même moment.  
**

**Précision: il y aura du Lemon, comme d'hab' je préviens.**

**Bonne lecture à tous (et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes)**

* * *

Une voix grave et inconnu pour le plus jeune, mais connu par le plus âgé se fît entendre malgré les cris, les bagarre, il les arrêta net.

-MOYASHI SA SUFFIT! ET TOI NE LE TOUCHE PAS!

L'adolescent ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, et Allen n'osa plus prononcé un mot de plus et le lâcha sur le coup. Tout deux ne faisaient plus aucun bruit, plus aucun gestes. Le symbiotique cru voir double un instant, comment était-ce possible? Deux Kanda? Mais alors... Qui est le vrai?...

**6. Une explication dure à donner.**

Kanda, lui, regardais Allen et l'autre enfant. D'un aire sévère, satisfait tout de même de les avoir arrêter puis repris d'une voix moins impressionnante qu'il y a quelques secondes.

-Bon je peux comprendre ce qui ce passe maintenant?  
-Il y a rien à comprendre. Dit l'adolescent sournois.  
-Et toi Moyashi?  
-...

Allen garda les yeux rivés sur Kanda, il l'avait chercher dans tout les recoins, il s'était épuiser à s'inquiéter comme un fou perdu, il avait redouté même le pire. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Lavi, le symbiotique l'aimait toujours autant. Seulement il était perdu, désemparer et ne comprenait plus la situation actuelle.

-Moyashi?  
-... Pourquoi?... T'es partit, t'es jamais revenu... Et en plus moi je t'attend comme un con! Lavi à tout fait pour rester auprès de moi à te chercher partout! J'ai le droit à ma part d'explications tu crois pas?! Et il y a pas que ça! C'était qui cette femme?! Pourquoi t'avais rendez-vous avec elle?! Et pourquoi tu y a été alors que je rentrais à la "maison" et que je t'y attendais bêtement! Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit à m'inquiéter! Dégoûter! Ecoeurer de ton comportement! Et là un gamin me dit que j'ai plus à te voir! Il te ressemble à s'y méprandre! J'ai même carrément cru que c'était toi! Et là tu réaparait de nul part à demander pourquoi je suis si en colère contre ce gosse! C'est se foutre de moi! T'as intérêt à avoir de bonnes explications!...

Tout sortait enfin, depuis une semaine et demie qu'il attendait de lui demander, surtout que maintenant, avec l'arrivé de ce garçon tellement ressemblant à son kendoka, il en avait encore plus de questions qu'avant. Mais là il se sentait plus léger, les larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues. Kanda l'écoutait sans broncher, et l'adolescent s'était, sans respect, boucher les oreilles pour éviter les cris d'Allen. Alors que Kanda s'apprêtait à répliquer, Allen lui coupa la parole en criant un large "Tais-toi" et partit en courant retournant sur ses pas vers la Congrégation.

* * *

Lavi rentra dans sa chambre de son côté. Seul assis sur son lit, se passa la main dans les cheveux, il repensait à ce qui s'est passer, maintenant repu après avoir manger dans le réfectoire, il réfléchissait, à lui-même, à Allen, à ce marché maintenant qu'il connaissait les véritables intentions de Tykki. Et surtout, à Tykki. Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, il se laissait toujours faire au final. Il n'avait qu'à dire tout simplement un "non" claire, net et précis.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas, tout simplement. Peut-être que Tykki avait raison, Lavi ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister. Peut-être parce qu'au final, Allen ne l'intéressait pas tant que ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être parce qu'Allen est tout simplement gentil avec lui qu'il s'était mis en tête qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être qu'il préfère au final le sadique qu'est son ennemis. Peut-être qu'il aime tout simplement Tykki Mikk.

NON! C'est impensable! Ils sont ennemis, ils ne peuvent pas avoir ce genre de relations! Déjà que pour Allen et Kanda c'est interdit, entre hommes, Dieu ne l'accepterait pas! Alors encore moins entre deux ennemis. Tykki est un descendant de Noé, un allié du Comte Millénaire, un ennemis du Seigneur! Alors son ennemis à lui aussi, alors il ne doit pas ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que de la haine envers Tykki. Son coeur se ressert. Et si ce qu'il avait déjà fait avec le brun était la raison pour laquelle il ressentait l'envie d'y croire? Mais croire à quoi? A l'amour? Cela paraît impossible. Pourquoi Tykki Mikk? Si c'est que ça, Kanda à limite le même genre de sadisme, ou même Komui. Oui bon ce sont des exemples un peu à part, en fait, ils ne sont pas du tout au même point.

-Tu penses à moi?

La voix avait murmurer à son oreille. Lavi rougis, non seulement des paroles mais aussi du fait qu'il soit si près. Le roux se retourna lui faisant face.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là? Tu m'as vu hier soir sa devrait suffire non?...  
-Non. Répondit aussi simplement le brun au grain de beauté.  
-Pourquoi?...  
-Parce que j'ai toujours envie de te voir. Que ce soit pour "le faire" ou autre.  
-Tu n'as pourtant l'aire qu'être attirer pour "ça"...  
-Ah oui? Parce que tu veux que je sois comme ça, cela t'arrangerais bien.  
-Pas du tout!

Tykki soupir, cette fois-ci, ce n'était même plus amusant. Le presque-mensonge devait cesser, il se faisait à présent prendre pour un pervers. Il attrapa le bras du rouquin et le plaqua contre son lit, et se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui se penchant vers son visage sans trop s'approcher, d'un aire un peu menaçant lui parlait d'un ton plus froid.

-Commences pas à avoir des préjuger quand on sait pas, on se tait, à ton avis pourquoi toi? Pourquoi je t'ai rendu tout ces services, je ne demande qu'un peu de retour c'est tout, comme une compensation a mes services.  
-Quoi?! Mais de quoi tu parles? Chaque fois que je te vois t'es toujours la à me faire céder pour avoir ce que tu attends, je sais pas comment tu fais mais le pire c'est que tu arrives toujours à tes f...

Tykki sauta à moitié sur ses lèvres le faisant taire. Soit c'était pour comme d'habitude, "le faire" avec lui comme un vulgaire jouets, soit qu'il voulait le faire taire. Ou au pire des cas, les deux. Ce fût d'ailleurs la troisième solution la bonne.

Lavi se retint de le gifler pour ce comportement qu'il n'appréciait pas. D'ailleurs pourquoi se retenir plus longtemps? Il lui asséna donc un violent coup de point s'attendant de toute manière à le louper connaissant son pouvoir de Noé. Seulement Tykki se prit le coup, il n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter. Lavi en sursauta presque. Se reprit et cria sur son agresseur.

-Arrêtes! Sa commence à bien faire! Tu ne m'écoutes même pas quand je te parle tu te jettes sur moi comme si je devais tout accepter!  
-... Je t'ai écouter, je sais comment finirait cette phrase, j'ai pas voulu en entendre plus c'est tout.  
-Tu te fous complètement de moi! Alors me fais pas attendre et dis moi clairement ce que je dois savoir!  
-... D'accord. Tu as raison. Tu n'es qu'un simple jouet sexuel pour moi, et pour le moment ce sera ainsi, tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire, c'est ta part du contrat que tu as accepter de vive voix.  
-Mais...

Tykki ne le laissa pas continuer plus et s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Contre toute attentes, Lavi y répondit, il se surprit lui-même. Il profitait de ce moment, il ne doutait plus depuis plusieurs minutes, vu sa réaction aux paroles, vu comme il désire le corps du brun chaque fois qu'il ne le vois pas, vu comme son coeur bat à chaque baisers, il l'aime. Peut-être à cause de cette première fois, mais Lavi était tomber sous le charme sadique et moqueur de Tykki, il est tomber amoureux de lui, et avait totalement laisser tomber Allen, sans doute pour la déception qu'il a eu en le sachant avec Kanda.

**/!\ Lemon! /!\**

Tykki passa ses mains sous la veste de Lavi, continuant avec fermeté et douceur le baiser qui les unissaient. Le roux le laissait faire, il ne ripostait même plus et appréciait chacune de ses caresses qui le faisait frémir. Les caresses finissent tôt ou tard par retirer doucement les vêtements qui enrobaient la chair du jeune exorciste. Ce n'était que du tissu qui les gênait dans leur jeux sensuel.

D'abord la veste prouvant son identité d'exorciste vola à travers la pièce, ensuite le tee-shirt qui tomba du lit comme oublier, les caresses continuèrent, le baiser se faisait long, très long. Alors qu'ils y mirent un terme, la respiration ne suivait pas pour autant, ils continuèrent dans leur lancer.

Lavi était à présent torse nu, mais sa n'empêcha pas Tykki de continuer de lui retirer ce qui le gênait. Il lécha de façon sensuelle le cou du roux. Entendant son souffle se couper, passa ses mains vers son bas ventre, et prit avec ferveur le pantalon le faisant juste glisser sur ses cuisses ne voulant pas s'attarder à prendre trop de temps pour lui retirer ses bottes.

A présent en sous-vêtements, Lavi frissonnait des caresses de son partenaire. Tykki descendit sur son torse et partit chercher ses deux boutons de chaire. Un sous l'emprise de ses doigts fins, l'autre étant titiller par sa langue. Les soupirs d'aise étaient maintenant audible et satisfaisait le brun.

Les soupirs eurent un effet d'écho dans la chambre de l'apprenti Bookman. Le Noé continuait jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit son adorable rouquin bouger doucement son bassin contre son bas-ventre. D'un sourire carnassier, il laissa une trêve aux morceaux de chaires, et lécha lentement son ventre en descendant à son entre-jambe, pris le caleçon entre ses dents et lui retira doucement. Lavi frissonnait toujours, rougissait, il prit plaisir à toutes ses caresses, ses attentions, et ses jeux à deux.

Tykki prit le membre déjà fièrement relevé de son compagnon dans sa main et lécha en douceur l'extrémité. Ce qui fît lâcher un gémissement du roux. Le plus âgé continua de le lécher et le prit ensuite en bouche pour exercer des vas et viens. La respiration de Lavi se faisait à présent haletante. Il prit plaisir à ce qu'il subissait. Il ne ressentait qu'à ce moment, un bien-être incomparable. Tykki était doué pour lui faire cela.

Les vas et viens en bouche continuèrent de plus belle et Lavi gémissait clairement de plaisir profond pour sa soit disant "torture". L'exorciste se sentit fondre, le plaisir montait et montait encore. Quand cela allait-il s'arrêter? Pourtant ce n'est pas à ce moment là qu'on doit succomber au plaisir. Dans cette penser, Tykki le lâcha, et le regardait d'un aire tranquille. Il lui tendit ses doigts, deux pour être précis. Et d'un sourire presque angélique, lui demanda de les lui lécher. Ni une ni deux, Lavi obéis.

Il prit ses doigts dans sa bouche et les humidifia avec sa salive. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, Tykki lui retira lui informant que c'était suffisant. Il releva ses jambes et plaça ses doigts à l'antre de Lavi. Ce dernier se raidis un peu, ayant quelques mauvais souvenirs de ce moment venant de la veille. Comme pour le rassurer, le brun se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa, et au moment même où l'exorciste y répondit, il entra ses doigts en lui un peu trop brutalement pour le partenaire de jeux.

-AH! Tykki pas si fort...! Sa fait mal!...  
-Attend, je trouverais cette fois ton point de plaisir et je te ferais monter le plaisir comme jamais.

Comme pour tenir parole, Tykki faisait bouger ses doigts en lui. Lavi se blotti contre l'épaule de ce dernier et s'agrippa à son dos tentant de ne pas trop faire de bruits suspect. Ils étaient quand même dans sa chambre. Tykki continuait de faire bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur du jeune Bookman, sans succès, il avait toujours mal. Alors il décida de les enfoncer encore en lui, ce qui fît gémir de douleur la pauvre victime qu'était devenu le rouquin.

Seulement peu après, Lavi rougit fortement et poussa presque un cris de plaisir avant de plaquer ses mains devant sa bouche pour se taire. Tykki avait enfin trouver sa zone érogène et profita de l'instant pour lui donner le plaisir qu'il avait mérité. Mais Lavi succombait peu à peu et ses gémissements bien que retenu dans ses mains étaient tout de même assez imposant pour être entendu.

Comme promis, le plaisir étaient de plus en plus présent, Lavi se sentait submerger par cette vague de chaleur intense et de plaisir. Il se sentit venir, il l'avait déjà ressentit, mais pas de la même manière, là, c'était profond. Il voulu l'avertir mais à peine le nom de son camarade prononcer, il déversa son liquide sur eux accompagner par un long gémissement d'une voix aiguë.

**/!\ Fin du Lemon! /!\**

La respiration couper, il reprit peu à peu son souffle. Puis Tykki s'assit sur le lit en regardant son petit "jouet".

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je te laisse un peu te reposer, ça se voit que tu es fatiguer, tu n'as cas dormir quelques heures et on continueras à ce moment là.  
-... Oui..

Lavi totalement exténuer, s'endormait déjà à moitié, il n'avait même plus la force de se rhabiller. Ses paupières lourdes se refermèrent mais il mit tout de même un certain temps à s'endormir qu'il sentit que Tykki le couvrait avec la couverture. Et l'entendait lui parler. Seulement il ne pouvait pas réagir. Et il s'endormit sur la dernière phrase de Tykki.

"Même si tu penses que ce n'est qu'un jeu, pour moi c'est beaucoup plus important. En attendant fais de beaux rêves mon lapin, le jeu reprendra ensuite. Et je te dirais enfin à quel point je t'aime"

* * *

-...shi... Moya... shi... MOYASHI!

Allen ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Il était allonger, visiblement dans l'immense salon allongé sur un des nombreux canapé qui occupait l'espace de la pièce. Il ne comprenait plus trop la situation et espérait désespérément que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Sans réfléchir plus, le symbiotique s'assit rapidement et pris son amant par la nuque et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. La réaction fût immédiate, Kanda répondit au baiser proposer le prenant contre lui. Le baiser continua. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent en laissant chacun l'ouverture à leurs bouches communes, et entrèrent tout les deux dans une résonance qui leurs étaient destiné.

Cela avait énormément manqué à Allen. Il s'en voulait d'avoir penser à le quitter, intérieurement, il l'aimait plus que tout. Il n'aurait pas voulu le perdre. Et cette fois-ci, rien ne le séparera de la personne qui lui est chère. Allen savait parfaitement bien que des blessures, il y en aurait, mais Kanda était un homme de parole, et il lui avait jurer qu'il ne le laisserais pas tomber. Et Kanda ne mourrait pas, parce qu'il se soigne automatiquement grâce à sa capacité de régénération. Et surtout, Kanda était différent avec lui, il est doux, attentif et inquiet pour son bien-être, même s'il a cette fâcheuse habitude de ne pas lui dire qu'il l'aime.

Allen lui avait plusieurs fois demander de le lui dire, et il n'obtenait jamais de réponses à ses demandes. Cette fois, il le lui redemanderait une nouvelle fois plus tard, le plus important c'est qu'il l'avait retrouver à son réveil après ce terrible cauchemar.

Kanda bloqua son amant contre le dossier du canapé en mettant fin au baiser. Il le regardait un instant dans les yeux silencieux. Allen rougissait, c'est que sa faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas enlacer, ils n'avait même pas "recommencer" depuis au moins un mois, entre les mission de chacun des deux, et les problèmes arrivés récemment. Et la façon dont Kanda avait répondu à ses attentes, Allen avait bien compris ce qui l'attendais prochainement. Ils se sont tous les deux restreint, mais là étaient leurs limite.

-Kanda, laisse moi faire. Tu me dois bien ça.  
-Qu... Non mais ça va pas, c'est mon rôle ça. Tu me touche pas.  
-Bah de toute façon t'as plus le choix, je te le laisserais pas.  
-Eh?... Moya...!

Allen le fît taire en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

**/!\ Début du second Lemon! /!\**

Il déboutonna la veste du brun et s'empara de sa peau finement dessiner. Le caressant doucement au niveau des côtes. Le sentant frissonner, stoppa net le baiser et s'en prit immédiatement à son cou avant d'entendre le kendoka râler. Il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il ne poussa pas de râlement mais plutôt se laissait faire, cette attention devait sans doute le calmer, il n'avait jamais essayer. C'était à refaire plus tard une fois qu'il piquerait une nouvelle crise de nerfs. Finalement il descendit doucement les mains pour déboutonné le pantalon de son partenaire. Il le sentit se raidir, malgré qu'il ne dise rien, cela se voyait flagrant comme c'était. Kanda ne devait jamais dût avoir ce genre de traitement. Pourtant ce n'était pas sa première relation comparer au symbiotique. Alors Kanda n'avait jamais ressentit le plaisir qu'Allen, lui, ressent à chaque actes.

Kanda n'avait jamais avouer qu'il avait toujours du donner le plaisir sans en recevoir, il était par conséquent très mal à l'aise par les gestes et attention du plus jeune. Puis eût un sursaut en sentant la main maudite de son amant passer à travers les tissus de ses vêtements pour attraper ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Les joues rougis, pas très rassurer tentait de se calmer. De toute façon, Allen aurait le dernier mot. Cette sensation lui était totalement inconnue. _  
_

Allen faisait des vas et viens avec sa main sur le membre masculin de son Kanda. La respiration haletante de son amant était plus que nécessaire, la réaction du brun apaisa les nerf d'Allen et le fît sourire. Kanda bougeait instinctivement, faisant glisser lentement sa veste de ses épaules, qui descendit à ses coudes. Alors qu'il se retrouvait torse nu au dessus d'Allen, ce dernier en profita pour lui lécher le torse. Le brun frissonnait et de sa voix couper par la respiration haletante, tenta tout de même d'arrêter son amant.

-Moya...shi... ça... suffis mainte...nant...  
-Non, ce n'est pas juste que tu ne connaisse pas ce plaisir, alors je vais te l'apprendre.  
-Non... Arrête..!

Allen le poussa violemment du canapé, ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, les rôles étant échanger, Kanda était à présent sous l'emprise d'Allen. Il tenta en vain de le repousse lorsque le blanc lui attrapa les poignets. Et d'un sourire provocateur, tira sur son noeud autour du cou.

-Quand je dis que je vais te l'apprendre, je ne plaisante pas, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Alors que Kanda se débattait pour qu'il le laisse repartir, Allen lui attacha les poignets avec le ruban et les tenaient fermement au dessus de sa tête. Et de l'autre main repris là où il s'était arrêter jusqu'à ce que Kanda se laissa faire, cédant une nouvelle fois au caprice du maudit. Il lâcha son emprise sur son brun et descendit doucement lui donnant des baisers sur l'étendu de son torse jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Kanda se tendit une nouvelle fois rougissant comme jamais.

-Moyashi... Pas ça..  
-Tu me l'as fais, alors je te fais pareil.

Sur ces mots, Allen s'exécuta, il lécha le membre de son râleur en longueur tout en faisant glisser les vêtements pour les lui retirer. Un soupir d'aise fût pousser par le brun, il se détendit petit à petit. Allen continuait ses mouvements de langues et quelques secondes après prit son membre en bouche. Kanda, gêner par ce que lui faisait subir le blanc, se mit à lui hurler dessus malgré le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

-Moyashi ça suffit! J'ai dis non!

Déçu, Allen s'arrêta pour maintenant. Mais ce fût loin d'être fini, en compensation, il fit basculer le brun sur le côté pour le mettre à plat ventre sur le sol. Il mit exprès son avant bras au niveau du visage ébahis de Kanda et lui promis qu'il finirait après ça.

-Si tu as mal, tu n'auras qu'à mordre mon bras. Je ne m'arrêterais pas cette fois-ci je te préviens.

Pour donné sens à ses paroles, Allen lécha rapidement ses doigts et pénétra l'intimité de son amant avec ses deux doigts d'un coup. Prit d'une douleur insoutenable Kanda se retint de crier et attrapa fortement le bras maudit qui lui servait pour cela à ce moment là. Il le mordait à pleine dents, Allen eût un soupir de douleur comment son amant lui mordait déjà si fortement le bras. Mais il comprenait, il avait lui aussi ressentit cette douleur au même endroit, et pourtant, Kanda y avait été moins fort. Voulant le rassurer, il lui parlait doucement à l'oreille.

-Kanda, tu peux tenir encore, la douleur ne t'affaiblis pas pour autant n'est-ce pas? Je vais trouver ton point érogène et tu n'auras plus mal.

Kanda continuait d'enfoncer ses dents dans la chaire du bras d'Allen, tandis que ce dernier bougeait ses doigts en lui pour trouver son endroit de plaisir. Peu de temps après, même très rapidement le brun lâcha le bras assaillit par ses dents et gémit à pleine voix dans la grande pièce où ils se trouvaient.

-Tiens? J'aurais trouver? Sa te fais du bien ici? Tu vois je te l'avais dis.  
-hn... Moyashi... On arrête maintenant...  
-Tu veux pas essayer de dire mon vrai prénom pour une fois?... Surtout que je crois bien que c'est la première fois que j'entend ta voix comme ça.  
-Te fous... Pas de moi... AH!.. Et arrête avec ça!..  
-Tant que tu ne diras pas mon prénom, je ne m'arrêterais pas.  
-Salaud...  
-non c'est pas ça.

Allen sourit, continuait de le torturer. Kanda gémissait, la voix déformée par le plaisir. Et finalement céda une nouvelle fois pour son plus grand désarrois.

-Ah... Al...len... hun..

La voix en plein plaisir du brun, l'appelant enfin par son prénom avait eu un effet inattendu pour le symbiotique. Il rougit, heureux d'enfin l'entendre de sa voix. Surtout dans l'effet du moment. Il voulait l'entendre de nouveau.

**/!\ Fin du second Lemon! /!\ **

-Eh! Allen est réve... Ok.

Le jeune garçon découvert plus tôt était entrer sans frapper et en les ayant vu ainsi pour la plus grande honte de Kanda, repartit directement en claquant la porte.

-MOYASHIIII!  
-OUI OUI JE TE LAISSE!

Allen obéis, il détacha son emprise sur le brun et se poussa pour évité de se prendre un coup. Tandis que Kanda se rhabillait rapidement honteux que ce gamin les ait vu, surtout qu'il n'était même pas en position de montrer sa virilité, et puis même, ce gamin n'avait pas à les surprendre ainsi. A en voir rien qu'à son visage, il n'avait même pas atteint les 15 premières années de sa vie. A vrai dire, son âge était encore inconnu. Même son prénom.

Kanda voulait aller voir cet enfant mais Allen l'en empêcha. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar, ce gosse était bien la, et il s'était enfuit n'ayant pas laisser Kanda s'expliquer, en réalité, il avait peur. Il se rappel avoir couru et cogné, ensuite plus rien jusqu'à son réveil, c'est que ça à du l'assommer. Cette fois il voulait savoir, Kanda saurait forcément lui expliquer et lui demanda, quitte à en payer les conséquences, il le tenait par la manche de sa veste, hésitant mais déterminé à savoir la vérité.

-Kanda, qui est ce gamin? Pourquoi il ne veut pas que je te vois? Il à l'aire de te connaitre lui.. Et qui était cette femme? pourquoi ce rendez-vous? Qu'est -ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça, sans même pas prendre la peine de me prévenir?... Dis moi... Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça...  
-Après ça tu me lâches?  
-...Oui...  
-J'ai eu ce rendez-vous par Komui, il m'à dit d'y aller, j'y ai retrouver cette femme que je connais d'avance parce que c'est la mère de ce gosse et une fille que j'avais fréquenter il y à plusieurs années. Elle voulait me voir pour que je connaisse ce gamin en tant que père et que je prenne mes responsabilités parce que visiblement il me cherchait, elle n'a fait que me retrouver, sans savoir pourquoi, le passé est remonté en moi. Et tu connais la suite. Ensuite je suis partit à la recherche de ce gosse parce qu'il avait disparu, et apparemment c'était pour s'en prendre à toi.  
-Attend, tu as un enfant?!  
-Je n'avais aucune idée de son existence. J'aurais pas pu te le dire.  
-... Je vois...  
-Alors maintenant on va chercher ce gamin et on va lui expliquer comme il se le doit, que je choisi la vie qui me correspond le mieux pour moi.

Sans un mot de plus, Kanda l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena avec lui pour retrouver son fils. Maintenant qu'Allen avait eu ses explications, tout était beaucoup plus claire, Mais alors... Comment cette femme aurait retrouver Kanda ici? et surtout comment a-t-elle pu entrer en contact avec lui? C'était sans doute ce que Lavi avait tenter de lui dire. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'est qu'Allen allait jouer le porte parole! Puisque l'enfant ne connait pas le père à par le nom, il ne savait pas comment était le sale caractère qu'il avait! Et le père ne connaissant pas le fils, c'est qu'il ne lui parlerait pas comme il le faut! Il allait vivre une véritable misère... Mais au final, Kanda s'était tout de même inquiéter pour son fils malgré qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Puisqu'il avait disparu en oubliant sur le coup de le prévenir de son absence. Ce n'était que par inquiétude alors il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Par contre, il punirait Kanda pour l'infidélité qu'il lui à fait subir. Parce que ça, ce n'était pas pour l'enfant qu'il l'a fait.

Après cela, évidemment, Allen avait beaucoup de mal à se dire que Kanda était le père de cet enfant, mais il n'est pourtant pas si âgé et le gamin est assez grand lui. Il l'aurait conçu si tôt? Et si la mère était plus âgé que Kanda, cela collerait en fonction des âges, mais Kanda l'a tout de même eu assez tôt. Il y à au moins dix ans que cela s'est produit. Mais cela fait dix ans que les deux amants se connaissent. c'était sans doute encore avant, alors Kanda n'avait pas encore eu ses 18 ans à cette époque. Et ce gosse avait sans doute un peu plus de la dizaine. Mais, demander l'âge de ce garçon fût la meilleure solution pour calculer. Alors attendre un peu serait plus sage.

Plus loin dans un des nombreux couloirs de la congrégation, le jeune garçon était assis, les jambes replier et les bras croiser. Il avait l'aire de réfléchir. Mais Kanda limite s'en fichait totalement, prit de colère, non pas contre l'enfant, mais contre lui-même, le prit par le bras le relevant et se mit à lui hurler dessus tandis que le jeune adolescent en prit peur. Allen lui, tentait de calmer un peu les nerfs de Kanda qui n'avait pas à crier ainsi sur le jeune homme. Mais ce fût de courte durer, et connaissant le père, c'était sur que ses paroles dépasseraient la pensée. Et ce fût le cas. Le garçon n'appréciant pas de se faire disputer ainsi pour rien, voulu se défendre et remit la faute sur Allen.

-Tu n'as pas à m'engueuler! Tout ce que t'as à faire c'est de te barrer d'ici et de quitter Allen! Tu serais avec ma mère t'aurais pas réagis comme ça!

Kanda de colère, et c'était connu, pas d'ordres à lui donner, gifla violemment le garçon et repris, plus menaçant que jamais.

-Jamais je n'accepterais un gosse égoïste et en plus qui à l'audace de me donner des ordres sur ma vie. Je fais la mienne tu fais la tienne, il n'y a rien de plus entre nous. Je n'accepterais jamais que tu sois mon fils, je ne t'ai jamais voulu. Ce que tu es, est le résultat d'une relation non sérieuse avec une fille que j'ai connu, tout simplement, je viens d'apprendre ton existence mais ce n'est pas pour sa que je retournerais avec ta mère, je suis ici, avec Moyashi si ça me chante, toi en revanche tu n'as rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas ta place.  
-... Tu n'es qu'un sale enfoirer.. Même pas capable de prendre ses responsabilités... Tout ça parce qu'il y à Allen!  
-La ferme! Dégage d'ici!  
-Kanda arrête!

Allen voulait intervenir, cette histoire allait trop loin, mais le père ne voulant plus en entendre plus jeta presque son fils à terre. Malgré son envie de vouloir l'aider, Allen ne bougea pas pour relever l'adolescent assis sur le sol ébahis, en colère, et les larmes monter aux yeux. Ne tenant pas plus, il se releva et partit sans un mot marchant rapidement. Le symbiotique prêt à réprimander le comportement odieux de son amant se retourna vers lui, mais ne fît rien, le voyant la tête baisser et les poings fermer les serrant plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Il n'avait pas besoin de le remettre à sa place, Kanda s'en voulait déjà.

* * *

**VOILA! Finish le sixième chapitre!**

**Je voulais remercier tout spécialement Mitsu-chan (ou Mikky XD) pour avoir lu et apprécier mon travail sachant que c'est avec elle que j'ai créer ce RP même si depuis le chapitre 5 je suis partie du contexte concernant Kanda et Allen, mais pour Tykki et Lavi je tiens bon XD **

**Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas du tout quand, dès que je le peux! **

**Au prochain chapitre alors!**

**Vos avis comptent! Un petit review? ;)**


End file.
